


Hairy business

by CrushedTinCan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: ASMR?, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Lazy Mornings, Long Hair, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, also reader has, head massage?, i wrote this with a fem reader in mind but i turned it into gender neutral, the cheesiest fluff ever omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedTinCan/pseuds/CrushedTinCan
Summary: I know this is a weird title, lol.But Connor and reader cuddle in bed, then he decides to touch their hair and he likes their hair.Also, lots of comfort and goofs.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Hairy business

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i wrote this like a month ago and this is the cheesiest thing i've ever written what the heck.  
> also, grammar isn't very good, but I hope it isn't that noticeable and i hope you'll enjoy reading this <3

The tender caress of digits trailing along your waist awakens you from your slumber. You don't open your eyes, however. It still feels like a dream, warm body spooning behind yours and lips sweeping ethereal kisses onto your neck. 

"Good morning, my love", your android boyfriend somehow figured out that you're awake. It's not a surprise that he knows, but you never know _how_ he does it. A barely audible hum is your response. Connor chuckles softly against your skin, relishing in your warmth and continues massaging your waist. The touches are more noticeable now, his attempt at coaxing you out of your sleepy state. It didn't work, but it feels nice and you crane your neck to the side.

The first thing you want to see in the morning is him. You smile up to him and his thirium pump works faster as soon he sees your face. "If your neck stays in this position for too long, you will experience discomfort, darling" He tries to turn your body so you can face him and he succeeds. "That's better. However, we should be getting up as soon as possible. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

" _Hmmm_ , don't _wanna_ ", he doesn't have a chance at convincing you to get out of bed yet. Ignoring him, you snuggle your face deeper into his chest and he gives up, accepting it and holding you close to him. It _nags_ at him, he knows that you need to eat breakfast soon, but you look _too cute_ and he doesn't want to upset you in any way, shape, or form. He concentrates on your steady breaths against his chest, hand already finding its way to your scalp.

Connor has always admired your gorgeous hair. Androids can't grow their hair, they can only change the color and draw their hair back into their skull when it's needed. When they need to deactivate their skin. Your hair reminds him of how _human_ and _real_ you are. He loves every second you share with each other, and the fact that you're not an android won't change anything. Marveling at the texture, he finds himself tangling his hand further into your hair, admiring the length of it.

You appreciate the free massage. It feels hazy and heavy, your mind feels like switching off anytime soon. Listening to his thirium pump work steadily, you drift off to dreamland... Or you were close to it at least.

A tug at your scalp brought you back into reality. It caused you to freeze in confusion as you felt another tug. "What're you doing?", your voice was far more awake than before. You try to get a glimpse of his face, identifying a quirked brow and pursed lips in concentration.

"Don't move your head, please"

"But, what're you doing?"

"... I may have gotten my hand stuck in your hair."

You snort softly, but listen to his advice and feel him trying to untangle your hair from this mess he has created. A soft sigh escapes your lips as you pull the bedsheets nearer to your body. Just how did he manage to do that? You're too tired to question him about that. "You like my hair that much?" you ask him.

"How can't I?", he says back, carefully pulling with his middle finger, but he knew he messed up when you hissed. He cringes. "I'm sorry, my love... I'm almost done."

"You better make it up to me.", you tease. You already knew he'd worship you later, he always does. But you're not complaining. Finally, he successfully got his hand out of your hair and sits up, you do as well.

He can't help but let out a lighthearted chuckle at your expression and that meshed nest on top of your head. When you start pouting at him, he _does_ feel a bit guilty.   
  
...He's not going to erase that picture he took, though.

💕  
  
  


You didn't actually think Connor felt that guilty. Or does he just feel like pampering you into oblivion today?

Currently, you are sitting in front of the big mirror in the bathroom, and Connor is busy with brushing your hair to perfection.   
Usually, when you brush your hair it just takes, what? A couple of minutes?  
But Connor took his sweet time, carefully undoing the mess he created with close precision. Every time it would tug a bit, he immediately stops and finds another spot first.  
  


As the bristles of the brush hook onto the knots and loosen them, you glance at the mirror and watch Connor. You love this expression. His eyes reflect so much love and passion in them and you suddenly realize how lucky you are. How lucky you are to have him right here, right now.

If someone told you that Connor used to be this ruthless monster without knowing about his past, you wouldn't believe them. Not when this so-called "monster" would give up everything, just to be beside you. 

Cyberlife created this cold, cruel, and _unforgiving_ _**android**_. 

But all you can see is this _kindhearted **man**_. He's everything Cyberlife didn't want him to be.

"What are you thinking about?", Connor interrupted your thoughts. He leans down and plants a saccharine kiss onto the right side of your neck. Again, he's looking at you through the mirror with those wonderfully expressive eyes.

You quietly take in the big picture in front of you before answering him. His arms hold you close to his body, chin on your right shoulder.   
  
He patiently waits for your answer as you slowly close your eyes to save this sweet moment.

  
" ** _You_** "


End file.
